


One in a Bed

by Becca300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Not really a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca300/pseuds/Becca300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awful argument, Hermione is left alone with her heart in pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in a Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "One in a Bed" by Eliza Doolittle.
> 
> I wrote this in just a few hours, so I hope there aren't any mistakes. Don't worry, it's a happy ending!

Hermione is lying on her bed, facing the other side.

 

The cold, empty side.

 

Currently her face is streaked with drying tears as she sleeps, exhausted from the sobs that had wracked her body.

 

Her trash was stacked with her favorite takeaway cartons; she couldn’t find the energy to dispose of them in the last week.

 

She was barely surviving her workday, trying to keep up appearances like her heart hadn’t been shattered into a million pieces just last week after five years together.

 

She managed to keep her friends from worrying, but she knew it wasn’t going to last forever.

 

Hermione stirred, her arm started to reach across the bed before she pulled it back, remembering it was empty.

 

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had yet to eat. Exhausted from her work day, she had come home, put on one of his sweaters and fell into bed.

 

Her muscles protested as she stood from her bed and listlessly walked to the kitchen. Peering into the fridge, which she knew was almost empty, she resigned herself to another night of takeaway.

 

He was the real chef in their relationship; though she was decent, they both preferred his meals. Without his presence, her kitchen drooped from inattention and her cupboards were bare.

 

While Hermione searched in vain for her phone, she found that there were tears once again falling from her eyes. She brushed them away quickly as her fingers found the cool metal of her phone in the bottom of her purse.

 

A knock was heard at her front door and Hermione jumped. She truly hoped it was none of her friends because she knew her puffy, red eyes would give her away.

 

She approached the door and looked through her peephole.

 

She quickly stepped back in shock.

 

Surely it was a hallucination.

 

It could not be Draco.

 

Her mind flashed back to the horrible words that they had exchanged. Insults to blood and father, words she never thought they would use against one another. They both had been very busy and had spent very little time together in the weeks before. Frustrated with pressure from both sets of parents and friends had led to arguments about marriage and family, the press had been hounding them for weeks due to the lack of other news, and their work schedules clashed horribly.

 

One inane comment had led to such an explosive argument that she was sure they had broken up for good.

 

She was unsure of why Draco was at her door, but she hoped beyond hope that him being here was a good sign.

 

Pulling open the door, she gestured Draco in and followed him into the living room, hoping he wouldn’t see the state of her kitchen, their kitchen.

 

“Draco?” she whispered, her arms wrapping around herself.

 

Draco turned around, an almost tortured expression on his face. “Hermione…” he began, but stopped, obviously unsure of how to continue.

 

Hermione could see the anguish on his face. “Oh, Draco,” she whispered. “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Draco released a shaky breath. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said those awful words!” Hermione suddenly said, her voice thick with tears that were beginning to fall.

 

He shook his head. “Me neither. I can’t believe I said _that_ word. I swore I never would again! Hermione, I’m so sorry!”

 

Suddenly Hermione couldn’t stand it anymore, she rushed towards him and they clung to each other, whispering their apologies again.

 

Pulling away slightly, Draco kissed her forehead and wiped the tears from her face. “I haven’t been able to focus all week, my mind has been repeating what I said over and over,” he shook his head again. “I hope you forgive me. I don’t think I can bear to be apart from you again.

 

Hermione nodded and reached her hand up to caress his cheek. “Only if you forgive me as well. I don’t think I could bear it either.”

 

Draco nodded before laughing; her stomach had growled at her in reminder of the forgotten dinner.

 

Hermione ducked her head. “I was just about to order takeaway.”

 

Draco hummed. “Takeaway?”

 

Hermione blushed lightly. “I don’t have any other food. It’s been an awful week.”

 

Draco’s eyes dimmed at the reminder, but lightened when remembering they had forgiven each other. “I suppose we should order something and stock the kitchen later.”

 

Hermione opened her phone to dial the number, still wrapped in his embrace, quickly ordering her usual along with some extras for Draco.

 

Upon hanging up, she looked up to Draco’s face. “It’s been so lonely without you. There’s no one in bed with me to get in my way.”

 

Draco laughed. “I don’t suppose you will allow me to get in your way again?”

 

Hermione smiled. “Yes, please do. My pillow is not as comfortable as you.”

 

Draco smiled in return.

 

They hugged each other tighter, holding on until there was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of their food.

 

Letting go, Hermione grabbed her purse and opened the door. Draco retrieved their food while Hermione paid before she shut the door.

 

Their dinner was enjoyed on the floor in front of her fireplace and though they hardly spoke, they were glad to be in each other’s company after so long.

 

When they entered the kitchen to discard their garbage, Draco’s face slightly twisted in pain at seeing the state of the kitchen and the reason for it. Deciding it would be a reminder of their terrible week, he did not comment and Hermione refused to bring it up.

 

“Come to bed?” Hermione asked.

 

Draco nodded and she grabbed his hand to pull him along behind her into the bedroom.

 

They climbed onto the bed before tangling their legs together, anxious to be close again.

 

They whispered to each other, answers to the questions of marriage and family that had previously caused their argument.

 

Eventually they each drifted to sleep, no longer one in a bed.


End file.
